The use of various guides including jigs and templates for the drilling of holes is well known in the art. A particularly challenging use of these guides is in the attachment of drill-proof exterior plates used on safes and combination locks. These locks are mounted on a door from the inside with solid drill resistant plates on the outside. Often the solid exterior plate has female studs which extend only partway through the door. These configurations require the accurate location and true leveling of all installation holes and typically require drilling from both the interior of the door and the exterior of the door. An example is a door requiring larger stud holes drilled from the exterior side of the door with smaller concentric holes (for attachment screws) drilled from the interior side of the door. All of these holes must be precisely located, precisely level, and for interior-exterior concentric holes, precisely centered. These requirements make the use of a simple template difficult as the template must be leveled by some outside means in order to produce a true level bore hole. Where different diameter holes, concentric and intersecting, must be drilled from opposite sides of a door, even complex jigs frequently result in out-of-alignment bores. What is needed is a system to provide a small diameter bore hole on one side of a door and a large diameter bore hole on the opposite side of the door, both holes being precisely level and aligned precisely on the same centers.